Toxic
by HellsBloodyAngel
Summary: CoLu week 2015! Promts include: Language, Caged, Fairy Tale, Glitter, Rumours, Family and Journey. All in order. Hard to imagine the two. One a true beauty, the other, tainted. He should have been bad for her, but he wasn't and they wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Chapter 1

Language

He understood many different things. With his ability to hear everything, he could get the meaning of pretty much anything. But she was different. He could hear what she was thinking, her every breath and muscle movement, but he couldn't understand her. Even though he could hear everything and he didn't tell her much about himself, she was the enigma. She could not be understood. Her thoughts and body language proved that she meant what she said. There was no underlying silver lining for her. She thought about other people and how to help them more than she thought about herself, except for her rent. She spoke with sincerity and her mind held no hint of deception. He now saw why people named her the light of the fairies. She was a beacon of light filled with hope and an endless amount of forgiveness. He couldn't understand how he, of all people, ended up with the bombshell blonde. Not that he was complaining. He adored her after all. He just couldn't why she picked him.

She could tell he was frustrated. The slight clenching of his jaw, his hands in fists and the slight downward tilt of his mouth gave it away. She frowned. She didn't like it when he was unhappy. His body language also told her that he didn't know how to approach whatever he was thinking about or what to do. A slight smile tilted her mouth to the side as she walked towards him. She couldn't listen to peoples thoughts like he could but as long as she could understand the much simpler body language that he portrayed, then she was okay. She slid her arms around his waist, giving him a hug. They would be okay, because they loved each other.

* * *

 _A/N: First off, thanks to **Dragon's Host** and **Eien ni Touko** for creating CoLu week. This is one of my fav crack shippings. Secondly, sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it anyway! Thirdly, this doesn't excuse the lateness of my chapters but as Sunday was Father's Day (where I come from at least) I was busy and I had exams Monday and today so I couldn't post until now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter, and enjoy future chapters to come! _


	2. Chapter 2

Caged

If there was one thing she wished for the most, it would be to free him. He wasn't physically in jail but mentally and emotionally, he was. His heart was bound to the thought that he wasn't good enough for her. That she deserved better. That he was a monster, and he belonged in hell. Not with stars where she belonged. His mind was changed to the thought of what he tried to do to her. To kill her and her family. To smother her light and put it out forever. He always thought that actions spoke louder than words and his actions, were unforgivable. He couldn't understand why she forgave him.

His wish was for her to be free. Free of the mask that she placed on day to day. Even her nakama didn't see through it. They thought her smile was real, that they knew everything about her and how she could do no wrong. They didn't know that her smile held back the pain. But he saw. He saw her face when she looked at the broken key. The despair that filled her eyes, the glimmer of tears and the slump of her shoulders that told so much. Like how she felt like giving up, the regret she felt and how much she missed her friend. He heard how her soul wailed in agony. The pain could bring anyone to their knees, hell, it would bring him to his knees, but she would smile for everyone around her so they didn't worry about her. So they would focus on the dragon slayers who lost their parents. He couldn't help but think that when Makarov disbanded the guild, it was a good thing. It would give her time to heal. So when she faced her guild again, there would no longer be a fake smile plastered on her face, but a real one. Where there was no mask to cage her in anymore.

* * *

 _A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tale

As she curled up against her boyfriend, Lucy pondered about their relationship. He was once a criminal while she was the good guy. He had tried to kill her and her family twice. He had tried to take over the world three times and had been caught each time. Twice by Fairy Tail and the other by Jellal and Meredy.

But that was in the past and it didn't matter to her. He had served his time and Jellal had changed him. He helped him see the good in the world and helped him redeem himself. She will always say that their relationship was became what it was because of Erza and Jellal. They had had their secret visits while Jellal was still a 'criminal' and the both brought someone along. She thinks it's because Erza didn't like hiding it and Jellal most likely didn't want Erza's friend to be alone. That was how they met.

When they first saw each other, they couldn't believe who the other person was. Then, they argued like Gray and Natsu, only on a higher scale because they both could use some interesting words other than the tame ones the boys threw at each other. It was supposed to be harmless; meaningless however, that was not the case. After a few meetings, she at least, was sad to leave. Lucy knew that she loved seeing him.

What finally put her feeling into focus was when he got sick and couldn't make the meetings. She was a bitch when that happened and it became apparent when she managed to make Gray and Natsu sit at opposite sides of the guild, away from each other so they couldn't fight (she became scarier than Erza and Mira combined) and when she punched Gajeel in the face for calling her Bunny Girl. Everyone inched away from her when they saw the mark left in the wall where Gajeel landed. Even Laxus kept his distance.

It was then that she realized that she felt more than friendship for him. The next time they saw each other; she leaped and tackled him in a bear hug. He just laid there mumbling apologies while she curled herself into his chest. She refused to leave and Erza had had to drag her away.

She remembered that she had gone to the council that week to get Crime Sorcière out of the criminal status. It took a lot of convincing but they had agreed to her terms. That included: they would become Fairy Tail mages, would live with her (seeing as she made the least amount of damage), they would be on a team with her (for the first year) and at least one other trusted mage whenever they went on a mission. They even made a list of mages who were allowed to join: Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Mira or Erza. They weren't allowed to go on S-class missions though. She just asked for a few weeks to get money for a new house where they could all live. She also asked that if after one year of Fairy Tail, if any of them wanted to leave the guild, they would have to join another trusted, legal guild.

After several solo missions with high pay, begging and convincing Laxus to take her on an S-class mission, she had the money to buy a decent place. It was three stories high with nine bedrooms (after some renovations), four complete bathrooms, a kitchen and dining room, a living room and a small study. Once she was done, she called the council and moved in while she waited for the clearance papers. Once they did, time was the only thing left.

It was a few weeks before she and Erza could visit Erik and Jellal but it was worth it. She had already talked to Master (she asked him before the council) and he was okay with it. When she told them the news, they were ecstatic because they were no longer wanted criminals. She had even taken Sorano to Sabertooth so she and Yukino could catch up.

It took a few months to get where they were now, but they made it, and it was worth it. Their love was not a fairy tale, no mother would read it to her children but to Lucy, their love was magic. As Lucy finally fell asleep, Erik opened his eye and smiled softly at her. He agreed with her wholeheartedly. Their love was something else.

* * *

 _A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Glitter

It was supposed to be her spirits that glittered, not him. It was all thanks to Bickslow. He had placed a bucket of glitter on top of the guild's door, and waited for someone to fall victim to his prank. The victim was himself. Erik. He was so focused on his mate, who might be pregnant, that he wasn't listening to his magic – thus ignoring the thoughts of others around him. He was arguing with Lucy. He couldn't remember what it was about, but that wasn't the point. He was the _poison dragon slayer_ , not a spirit, not Edward Cullen and he sure as hell was not supposed to sparkle like he was harmless. Hell, Laxus sparkled more than he did. Although Laxus would thoroughly disagree with that statement.

He had glitter in the most uncomfortable places, that he didn't even want to think about how long it was going to take for it to get off. Erik was pissed. His mate wouldn't stop laughing at him, and even compared him to things or mythological creatures that sparkled with the little blue haired bookworm – whatever her name was. He growled. Bickslow was going to pay for this unfortunate accident, and he was going to remember it for the rest of his life.

During Cobra's raging and murderess thoughts, Mira had gotten a camera and had taken multiple photos for recreational – _blackmail_ – purposes. She thought that the Master would love to have one of these as well as Lucy, to get him to do what they wanted, although, Lucy could probably get him to do anything without the photo. It would go well with the other photos she had of him to go in her Fairy Tail scrapbook.

Lucy, despite the laughing and comparing him to other things, thought he looked incredibly adorable with the disgruntled look on his face. She knew he was planning revenge, because when Erik and Cobra were angry, they worked well together to get what they want. She also had the ability to hear his thoughts, with her being his mate and all. With the way his thoughts were going, he was looking at murder. So she thought of a plan, and when Erik agreed, pulled out the big guns.

* * *

Bickslow couldn't believe it. Scary but sexy Erza, was standing in front of him with her seduction armor on, Mira was provocatively posed on the table beside him and Cana was leaning sinfully against him. Three gorgeous babes were willing to be his playthings for a while.

Erza, Mira and Cana had all agreed to the plan before hand and all thought that the blonde would certainly make up for this. They decided to do this for a few reasons. One, they all wanted to see Bickslow's face, two, Erza wanted cake – which Lucy would pay for a month, Cana wanted a drinking competition between her, Lucy and Erik and Mira, would get to pester Lucy about anything for two weeks and Lucy would work the bar and kitchen for a month. That was their agreement. So, they distracted Bickslow.

Lucy grabbed Bickslow's drink and food as well as a tray of others and walked upstairs and over to him where she placed his drink and food on the tabled and slowly walked away. As she walked away, she heard him gag, and call out for her. When she turned back and started walking towards him, she slipped and spilled the contents of the other glasses all over him. With his shout of indignation, everyone in the guild turned to look at him only to promptly burst out laughing at his appearance. The first three cups held sake while the rest held glitter, which made him look like a sparkling, drowned rat. He gaped and everyone realized his drink had held some glitter too as his tongue was covered in it, and everyone laughed even harder.

Erik laughed, realizing that Lucy's plan had worked. The girls had distracted Bickslow enough that he didn't realize that there was glitter in his drink, and Lucy's trip had made him look hilarious. Even funnier than he himself looked covered in glitter.

In the end, Bickslow had left the guild, knowing it was Lucy and Cobra who had pranked him and vowing to never prank the slayer or his mate again. The consequences were too severe. Bickslow was not the only one who vowed that, in fact most of them did. With Lucy's brilliant mind and Cobra's magic, they would pay dearly for thinking about one, let alone completing one and them falling for it. They all learned that glitter, was something to be avoided.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! I know the prank is probably pretty tame but the only glitter prank I could find was a glitter bomb and I didn't know how to incorporate it into the plot. Thanks a bunch for just reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Rumors

The guild hall was buzzing with talk. Cobra had run in earlier in a panic, and asked Mira how to take care of someone throwing up. Once he left, everyone started gossiping with the person closest to them. Ideas about what happened to Lucy flew through the air.

"…was she hit with something on her last mission?..."

"…I wonder if she caught the flu…"

"…was it something she ate?..."

No one knew what was going on and Cobra was not one to show panic. It had everyone worried even though they were gossiping. Theories flew left and right about what could cause Lucy to throw up. However, it would be a few days before they would find out.

Time Skip

Lucy and Cobra walked into the guild about four days later, hand-in-hand. Lucy's team immediately jumped up from their seats and rushed to greet the blonde girl, abandoning whatever they were doing. They were stopped a few feet from the blonde by her mate, who growled at them, threateningly. Everyone stopped what they were doing once they heard it. Gajeel and Laxus even actively watched what was going on.

Erik stood in front of his fragile mate. Well, fragile compared to him and most of the Fairy Tail members. He was alert and ready to attack whoever thought to touch what was his. His lips were twisted into a snarl, his eye a slit and his poison scales already activated. Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder, urging him to look at her. He obliged to her wishes but used his soul listening magic to be aware of any potential threats.

"They won't hurt me. They just want to know if I'm okay." she soothed. Then, she took his hand and walked around him to give half hugs to her teammates. Well, a pat on the head from Gray and Natsu because Cobra would allow anything else. Wendy hugged Erik and whispered, "Congratulations." and for the first time since entering the guild, he smiled. Erik looked at his mate and told her something through their bond. She sighed before looking at Erza and asking her to quiet the guild. A few minutes later, everyone was sitting and quiet. Lucy got up on a table, ignoring the disapproving look of her mate before addressing the guild.

"I'm going to put the rumors to rest and tell you why I wasn't here for four days." Mumbles crossed the guild before quieting down again. "I have not been sick, as I originally thought I was, but have been told that I'm-" a shriek of excitement pierced through the air, courtesy of Mira. Before she could do anything else, Cobra said, "Let my mate finish her sentence, demon!" Mira went quiet. "As I was saying, I'm pregnant."

The guild was silent for a moment as Mira had passed out before everyone started shouting their congratulations. Erik then scooped his mate off the tabletop, princess style before setting her on the floor. Makarov declared a party and around the sounds of congratulations, excited squeals and the sounds of the party, Erik and Lucy silently thanked the guild because if it wasn't for the rumors, they may not have gotten the courage to tell the guild their news.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks to **kurahieiritr JIO** for all your lovely reviews! I do enjoy reading them! I honestly had no idea how to write this so I hope it turned out okay. Please let me know what you think! If their was anything I could do to make it better, spelling or punctuation errors, I would love to know so I can look for them in future chapters and stories! Plus, reading reviews make me happy. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Family

Erik looked at his mate's face. She was sweaty, with hair sticking to her face and neck but a beautiful smile curved her lips as she looked at the small pink bundle in her arms. Hours of labour had brought the tiny miracle into this world and he couldn't help but feel proud that he helped make the delicate miracle. Yuki was their happiness, their good fortune. She meant everything to them. He nudged Lucy's shoulder and she reluctantly gave him Yuki. He smiled at his daughter as she looked at him with wide brown eyes that looked almost black, her mouth in a little round 'o'. Erik smiled at her and made some cooing noises while he rocked her slightly, after a few minutes, she smiled sleepily at him before her eyes fell closed.

At some point, during their private moment, Wendy and Porlyusica had left the room to tell the guild that Lucy was alright. Erik gave Yuki to Lucy and slid into the bed beside his mate so he could hold her and his child. He sent out a few warning growls that he knew would be understood, so his family could relax. Well, so Lucy could sleep, which she did.

Down in the guild hall, everyone was excited to see the new baby. A few minutes after Lucy had stopped screaming out threats to Cobra, they had heard a baby's cry. Then, Wendy and Porlyusica had come out to announce that it was a baby girl. Lucy's team, Levy, Mira, Cana and Lisanna had all stood up to rush into the room when all the dragon slayers froze. They snapped out of it and immediately barred the way into the room. Laxus then had Freed put up runes that didn't allow anyone other than Wendy, Porlyusica and the family themselves to enter the room without permission.

When asked why they did that, Laxus said, "Cobra growled at us in the way that basically said 'stay out or wish to be dead'. We figured that you all want to live." The guild immediately understood that they need privacy.

Wendy added, "He just wants to make sure that Lucy and his daughter are okay. Plus, just like when he was newly mated to Lucy, he'll be extremely over-protective of his daughter. So if he growls or bares his teeth at you, if you're holding the baby, hand her to Lucy or him and back away. If you're not holding the baby, back away. You don't want him to attack you." The guild immediately nodded, not wanted to anger the dangerous slayer.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy was rested enough to show Yuki off to the guild. Lucy had Virgo get her a cute onesie, which was purple with some stars on it and dressed Yuki in it. Once finished, she nodded to Erik, who was leaning against the door protectively, and the walked out. They were immediately noticed and the guild waited impatiently for them to come down the stars to the first floor of the guild, where Cobra wrapped his arms around her waist with her leaning against him.

"This is Yuki." Lucy softly introduced their little girl.

Levy was the first to walk up and ask to hold her. She spoke to Cobra, who nodded and Lucy placed the little girl in her arms. Yuki looked up at Levy as she cooed at the little girl and the other girls who surrounded her, at the nod of Cobra of course. Lucy had also joined the group while the ribbed Cobra about how could he have made that cute little girl. He answered in good humor as he understood that they were just joking and that this was their way of saying congrats.

Makarov stood by Porlyusica and watch his family, happy at the new addition. Everyone was joking and laughing, quietly because of the new baby and when Cobra walked over to him, somehow getting a hold of his newborn from the girls, he was as proud as ever. Cobra leaned down to give the baby to him and whispered, "You can call me Erik, Gramps." Makarov bounced the baby a little, while Erik stood by, and when a little giggle was heard, everyone stooped. When it was heard again everyone laughed along.

A few hours later, with a few interruptions, Erik and Lucy decided that it was time for them to head home. They said their goodbyes, hushing Yuki who, although tired, didn't want to leave. They decided that for the first few nights, Yuki would sleep with them. Lucy and Erik curled themselves around Yuki, happy that their family was complete. They had Yuki, each other and the guild. What more could they want?

* * *

 _A/N: I realized that I keep forgetting to explain the difference between Cobra and Erik. So, only few people are allowed to call him Erik and he decides who does and doesn't. Everyone else just calls him Cobra. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

Journey

Erik looked at his sleeping daughter, listening to her heartbeat and her soul as Lucy rocked with her in the rocking chair. They've been through a lot but as he watched his favorite girls together, he vowed he would stay to watch the journey of Yuki.

5 years later

Erik watched his daughter closely as she played with Ash, Gale, Ayano, Amaya and Takashi. He glowered at Ash and Gale for even looking at his daughter, how was he supposed to act when they played with his baby girl? Lucy walked over to him and laid a hand on his chest, stopping the growl that threatened to crawl out of his throat.

"They're just kids. Leave them be. Yuki is only five; you can worry about her dating in a few years." Lucy smiled at him as he paled at the thought of a boy with his baby girl.

"Alright, just for a few years." Erik grumbled and was rewarded with a smile.

Lucy watched her daughter play with her friends. She could see the resemblance in each kid. Ash had Natsu's hair, spitfire personality and magic with Lisanna blue eyes and intelligence. Gale was the spitting image of his father, Gajeel with Levy's personality, intelligence and magic. Ayano had Jellal's blue hair, birthmark and personality with Erza's eyes and magic, Fairy Re-equip magic to be exact. Amaya had Juvia's eyes but was otherwise the spitting image of Gray, only female. She had his laid back personality and magic. Takeshi had Freed's hair and magic with Mira's blue eyes and caring personality. Lucy smiled to herself. In a few years, the girls would be beauties and the boys would be handsome, just like their parents.

5 years after that (Yuki would be ten)

Lucy smiled at her daughter as they walked to the guild. Yuki had finally asked for her mark, so she could go on missions with her parents. She had her mother's looks and personality but had her father's magic. She had decided that she would get her mark in purple on the inside of her right wrist.

After getting her mark, Yuki went and showed off her mark before playing with her friends. Erik and Lucy watched on the sidelines, arms wrapped around each other. Their daughter was growing every day and becoming a wonderful person by the day. Then, it was time for them to go on their first mission with their daughter.

10 years later (Yuki is twenty)

Erik looked at his daughter. On one hand, he actually liked the guy she was marrying but on the other, he didn't want to let his baby girl go. Lucy was helping her daughter prepare for the big day and everything was almost perfect. She just had to adjust the veil. His daughter was gorgeous. Yuki was wearing a pure white of the shoulder dress. The sleeves were made of lace and flowed out a little ways from her elbow. The bodice of the dress had pearls overtop of the lace. The dress had a purple sash on the waist before the lace dress flowed out softly from the hips where it flowed to the ground. She wore Lucy's pearls and borrowed Ayano's shoes. Finally, it was time for the wedding to begin. Lucy kissed Yuki's forehead before finding her seat.

Once Amaya and Ayano had walked down the aisle, Erik took his daughter by the arm and walked her to her future. Reaching the podium, he struggled to let go but eventually placed Yuki's hand in Gale's before sitting beside his mate. The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was at the guildhall. Erik danced with his daughter one more time, the memories of her dancing on his toes when she was smaller flashing through his head.

"You looked beautiful today, Yuki." he said.

"Thanks, daddy." Yuki smiled at him.

"You know, I didn't want to let you go. I still don't want to let you go."

"I may be Gale's wife but I'll always be your little girl, daddy."

"I know. That's why I let you go." With that, the dance was over.

Just as Erik was coming off the dance floor, Lucy dragged him back on it. Dancing to the beat of the music, he listened to her thoughts. _Our baby's all grown up._ He nodded in response. _I'm happy Yuki married Gale._ Erik leaned in and whispered, "He's the only one I liked." Lucy giggled. _I can still remember the look on all the other boys' faces when they met you. I could feel the glares you gave them and I remember the one time how the kid actually said he would rather face Erza's wrath than yours for breaking Yuki's heart._ Erik grinned at the memory. It was a saber; he thinks it was Sting and Yukino's kid. _I also recall Yuki yelling at you for scaring the poor kid away._ Erik shrugged; the boy wasn't good enough for his daughter.

Lucy was happy that her daughter found love and could share her journey with Gale. Erik was happy that while he had to give his daughter away, it was to a man that he actually liked and could protect her. Although Mavis knows that his daughter doesn't need it. All in all, they were both happy with the way their daughter decided to live and the man she wanted to share it with.

* * *

 _A/N: Amaya means night rain, Ayano means my color or my design, Yuki can mean happiness, good fortune or snow. Takashi means elevated or praiseworthy. I chose these names because in a way, I thought they would fit the parents personalities combined. I just like the name Ash and Gale, which is also a combination of Levy and Gajeel. I hoped everyone liked it and let me know if you did or if there was anything I could've improved on! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
